Celestial Guardian
by blinkycat
Summary: Lucas 'Zairen' Heartfilia is a Celestial Mage. He try and reach his goal to collect every Gate Keys in Fiore even if it means he have to face a Dragon Slayer, enemies and such. What would this 'Zairen' will face? Who is he? [Rate for future Chapter]
1. The Blonde and the Pinky

**Let's say I have gone completely insane... for now. Fairy Tails _IS_ random sometime...**

**Summaries : Lucas 'Zairen' Heartfilia is a Celestial Mage. He try and reach his goal to collect every Gate Keys in Fiore even if it means he have to face a Dragon Slayer, enemies and such. What would this 'Zairen' will face?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Warnings: OOC, sexual theme and cursing**

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal speaking

'_Blah_' - Thought

**Celestial Guardian**

**Chapter 1 : The Blonde and the Pinky**

* * *

"Let me get this straight..." a handsome spiky **(*1)** blond petite body male said as he pinch the bridge of his nose. The old man behind the counter continue to smile as the shiny new Silver Gate Key was sparkling in front of him. He look up to the old man "You're giving me this... for free?". The elder man nod "Why yes, you said you're searching for Gate Key and this Silver Key happen to be a weak one base on people's words"

The teen grab the key and twirl it with his fingers "It's not easy summon a Celestial Spirit... Even if you are a low-level mage, you can't summon this Celestial spirit. Not even regular people can, either. So, let me demonstrate!". The blond point at the top of the counter and chant "Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!". A magic circle appear on top of the counter forcing the elder man to shield his eyes from the bright light.

On top of the counter was a short, stout white creature. The old man silently stare at the creature "This... is the Celestial Spirit?". The teen nod and pat the creature's shaking head "Yes, and may I remind you that this is still a Canis _Minor_ which is the smaller version of the Canis _Major_". The shop owner stutter "Major?!".

The spirit turn to the blond and tilt his head "Pun?". The blond nod "Why yes, I'm your new master and yes, I know about your 'evolution' thing. Right after I pay this man, of course". The shop owner nod "Alright, I guess that every Gate Key has a special ability... That would be 10,000 Jewels, please". The blond hand the man the money and walk out of the shop with the spirit in his arms.

As the two walk through the street, the spirit ask the blond "Pun pun pun?". The blond realize after the spirit ask him "Oh, sorry. My name is Lucas Heartfilia but you spirit can call me by Zairen, though. It's my special name that can be only be called by you Celestial Spirits. I should call you by...". He stare at the shaking creature and an Idea struck his head "Plue! What do you think?".

The spirit nod in agreement "Pun!". Lucas found a nearby bench and sit on it. He place Plue beside him and snap his fingers. A yellow glow appear from Lucas' palm and a 'poof' sound, revealing a scroll and a quill, floating above his hand. He grab the scroll and quill and then, turn to Plue "What day I can summon you?". "Pun pun pun" Lucas was surprise by his answer "Really? Aren't you a sweet little puppy! **(*2)** I guess I can summon you for today. How about for a walk?". The Celestial Spirit nod and jump off the bench, anxious to go for a walk with it's new master.

* * *

In Hargeon Station a young boy and a talking cat are trying to get off a train, but the boy suffer from motion sickness. The train conductor asks with a sweat-drop "I-is he alright?". The blue cat turn to the conductor "It's alright, this happen a lot of time. Natsu here just having a motion sickness". The cat hop off the train after he had thought Natsu had awake "Well we're at Hargeon Station, Natsu... Natsu?"

The cat look back to the train which is departing and the pinkette screaming from the window "Happy! Help me!". Happy stare at the departed train with a blank face "It's departed..."

* * *

Lucas thought to himself 'How did his damn charm work on me?! Must resist his charm! He is so damn ugly!'. Salamander chuckle as he put his fingers on Lucas chin "For a guy, you look like a girl with that body of your's...". He put his arm on Lucas ass and made a full grope making Lucas squeak "Salamander~!" 'What the hell did I say?!' **[and what the heck did I wrote]**. In the background where the fan girls had crowded squeal loudly as they watch the scene.

Behind the fujoshi, Plue and a black cat wearing a black suit **(*3)** was staring at them with a angry vein mark around their head. Plue growl "Pun...". The black cat agree with a nod "I agree. No one touch him but us!". The two was about to charge at the crowd until someone push them away and shout "Igneel!"

The charm on Lucas broke and he quickly jump away from Salamander and run away with Plue and the black cat in his arms. The pinkette stare at the man and ask "Who are you?". Then, he leaves, and a bunch of girls attack him, ordering him "Be more kind to 'Salamander'! You even made that blond left! He is getting close to captivate him!". Salamander stop the girl and sign an autograph to Natsu, but Natsu doesn't want it.

After another beating from the fan girls, Natsu force himself to accept the autograph. 'Salamander' then flies away, inviting everyone to his boat, where a party will be held. The fan girls scream with heart in their eyes "Bye Salamander~". Natsu stare at them by the heap of trash until a voice said to him "Hey"

He then turn to see a blond petite boy. The blond was holding out his hand "Thank for helping me back there. The name Lucas. How about I treat you lunch?"

* * *

Angry vein mark appear continue to float above Lucas' head as the pinkette by the name Natsu chew down a whole bowl ramen making a few drop of it's sauce drip on the blond's face. Beside him is Plue and the black cat in a suit. They had been staring at the blue cat named Happy and it's master shoving food into their mouth, without chewing.

Lucas use a napkin to wipe his cheeks "So who is this 'Igneel'?". The pinky **[finally]** look up from the foods and answer casually "He's my dad!". Happy then said "He is also a dragon and Natsu here a Fire Dragon Slayer"

Lucas, Plue and the black cat instantly pale. Lucas shout as he imagine the fire dragon "You're crazy thinking your father; a dragon would be around this peaceful town?!". Plue agree "Pun! Pun!". The black cat stand up from his seat "Yeah! That just ridiculous!". Natsu and Happy instantly went into a shocked state.

The trio sit down on their chair and sigh in unison. Lucas thought to himself 'Great, a Slayer. To think that one problem is enough. Surprisingly, this one is a complete idiot'. His thought was interrupted when the pinkette ask "Hey, are you a Dragon Slayer?". Lucas shook his head 'Yup, he is an idiot' "No. Just a Celestial Mage"

He made an 'oh' and point at the cat beside Plue "So what this cat doing here?". Lucas want to punch the pinkette so BADLY 'It's an Exceed...' "He is my partner. His name is Kure". Kure made a slight wave as his name was been said. The cat look like happy only it was black and have two tails. Natsu tilt his head "So... he is your pet?"

Two minutes later, Natsu head was dug into the ground as Lucas with Kure and Plue in his arm leave the restaurant.

* * *

Natsu look up into the night sky and thought of a certain blond. 'Lucas... A Celestial Mage... Guildless'. A nearby girls squeal "Oh~ That is Salamander's boat!". Another girl ask "Who's that?". The girl made a surprise look "You don't know Salamander?! He is from Fairy Tail... Wait, who are we talking about?".

'Fairy Tail? I- Luigi!' Natsu turn to Happy "Happy carry me to that boat!". Happy did as he told and pair of wings sprout from his back and grab Natsu as he fly toward the boat. But, wait... what about his motion sickness.

* * *

Lucas glare at the 'Salamander'. He was surrounded by his men and Lucas is still angry. Why he came to the party? Let's just say that Salamander had kidnap one of Lucas' key; the Nikora or Plue. Lucas was actually wearing a dress and his hair was also flatten which made him look like a girl, he was also blackmailed to do so. It was a good things too. Why? He is able to kept his weapon under the skirt and he won't care if he have show his panties to get that weapon.

In rage, Lucas punch the horrid breathed man that was holding Kure captive in the face, making sure there was 'crunch' sound can be heard. The man fall on the ground and scream as he place his hand on his bleeding face. He instantly rip the skirt of the red dress, pulling his whip and key. Kure snarl at the men as his claw started to extend from his paws.

Kure tackle the nearest and claw the defenceless man with his long curved claws in the face "Take this you bastard!". Lucas use his whip to lash the men. The two continue to do this until it was Salamander's turn. They were about to kill the man but a pinkette suddenly crash into the room. "Yare yare, look's like I'm late for the party...". Then, he fall on to his knee and start to moan "Ugh.. I think I'm going to-" "What The HELL?! Are you here to save me or what?!".

Seeing Salamander still shock, Lucas saw his chance to save his key and quickly dive his hand into the man pocket and grab the silver Gate Key. A pair of bat wings sprout from the back of Kure and he quickly grab Lucas with his two tails as he fly out off the boat. Lucas grab a golden key from his Key Sheath and pointing the key at the water, he chant "Open the Gate of Water Bearer! Aquarius!".

A magic circle appear on the water and a blue mermaid appear from the circle. Happy appear beside Lucas and Keru "Oh~ a FISH!". The mermaid glare at the blue cat but realize Lucas' outfit and her nose started to bleed. Lucas point at the boat "I'll let you see the colour of the panties if you bring the boat to the shore. I don't care how you do it, by the way".

Excited to see the panties, Aquarius quickly made a giant wave to 'move' the boat to the shore, not caring about the damage she had done "Take this mother-fucker!". When the boat crash by the shore, Aquarius turn to Lucas and held out her hand, beckoning. Lucas pull up his dress revealing his blue lace panties making Aquarius to have a major nose bleed.

Lucas point Aquarius' key at her "You can go now...". With a 'poof', she left with a rainbow of blood. Lucas sigh and command the black Exceed to carry him to the shore.

* * *

At a nearby forest, Lucas was changing his wet clothes by a nearby fire. Natsu who had been staring at Lucas, suddenly ask "Are you a mage, Lucas?". Lucas reply as he burn the red dress leaving only his panties on "Yeah, a Celestial Mage". Natsu grin "So you're guild less too, then?". Kure reply for Lucas "No, we don't. We just travel around Fiore and pretty much work at a store or something"

Lucas only glance at Natsu as he somehow and quickly finish his change of cloth. It was the same cloth that he wore earlier. A white collared shirt with a blue cross on it, a blue jeans pant which was hold up by a belt that also hold his Key's sheath and whip, on his back is his sword sheath and lastly a black knee heeled boot. He then turn to Natsu, slightly giving him a glare making him shiver.

The blond sigh "Right... You're Fairy Tail, right?". Natsu nod "Well, do you mind if I join your guild?". Natsu grin and grab Lucas by his wrist "Well! What are we waiting for! Let's go!". Lucas shout as he was been drag "At least, let me grab my bag!"

* * *

**And so, a new friendship was born between Lucas and Natsu. What would Lucas have to face now?**

**1) Imagine it in any way you want**

**2) A canis minor is a dog constellation and Lucas understand what Plue is saying**

**3) You know the butler suit but just the top. There no bottom**


	2. Phantom of Lucas

**One of Lucas' secrets reveal. Although, is he really that normal.**

**Summaries : ****Lucas 'Zairen' Heartfilia is a Celestial Mage. He try and reach his goal to collect every Gate Keys in Fiore even if it means he have to face a Dragon Slayer, enemies and such. What would this 'Zairen' will face?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Warnings: OOC, Genderbend!Lucy and cursing**

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal speaking

'Blah' - Thought

**Celestial Guardian**

**Chapter 2 : Phantom of Lucas**

* * *

It's had been more than weeks since Lucas had moved to Magnolia and join a guild by the name Fairy Tail. He had his guild-mark on the back of his right hand in a pink colour. Why? it's remind him of Layla's kindness as Celestial Mage. He had move in into a small apartment which only cost him about 70,000 Jewels. He would find somewhere bigger but he want a place that is near the Guild.

When he first arrived at the guild, he end up getting involve with some brawls and a rescue job. He save a father of child name, Romeo. His father, Macao was pretty much a single father. Lucas would saw the kid every time he enter the Guild. Either by his father side or sitting at a table beside Cana or other members of Fairy Tail. Beating the 'Vulcan' was very easy. Using his gun, whip and sword, he slam the so called Vulcan which was then reveal the father of Romeo, Macao.

Then, there this weird cross-dressing job he have to do... again. He had felt a weird energy from that book called 'Daybreak'. After a long time investigating, Lucas found out that the author had written a message from the book and Lucas manage to help a life of someone beside himself. It's weird... Usually, Layla would always do that.

After that mission, Lucas met Erza and Loke. Lucas being different from other, knows that Loke is not... normal as he is. Beside being a playboy, he had a problem with Celestial Mage. But of course, there are only two Celestial Mage in Earthland but one them _was _a Celestial Mage. As for Erza, Lucas instantly like the woman. Her Re-Equip magic is unique and Lucas had almost drool when Erza announce the amount of sword she own. Although, some of the armour... is not really eye-candy for Lucas.

After meeting the Titania, he had to go on a 'adventure' with the woman. They as in he, the Titania, Natsu, Happy and Gray went to defeat a Dark Guild called Eisenwald without the master permission. At first, it was BAD idea but in the end, he manage to able to use his new key; Virgo and defeated the Dark Guild. Then, there the time where Natsu took an S-Class mission that also involved with Gray's past.

All of those happened in more than one week... Now, there are more and more troubles that Lucas have to faces.

* * *

Kure yawn as he glance at Natsu and Gray argue over something. Lucas smile and pat the Exceed's head who was hanging on his shoulder. As usual the two was stop by Erza. Lucas as he hold Plue in his arms walk ahead of the other until Plue said to Lucas "Pun pun pun?...". Lucas stare at the shaking creature and turn to the others "You know, I'm the one that had chose this job. Why did you guys came along?"

Natsu grin "Well, we're the Fairy Tail's strongest team now, remember?!". Lucas smile as he place Plue on the ground. Kure slide down from Lucas should and into his arms "Still, it's just simple job". Natsu point to the others "Well with me, Happy, Erza and pants-man on the team, no job would be impossible!". Lucas, Kure and Plue sweat drop as Lucas thought to himself 'You didn't include the people-who-always-almost-wreck-a-whole-town part and beside... it's just a search for the Zodiac Key'.

The three look off into the distance, trying to ignore the others. But then Lucas saw the guild in a weird state. Lucas throw Kure into the direction of the Guild making the others gape in surprise "Go and give me a bird-eyes view!""Yes, sir!". He then grab Plue and quicken his pace toward the Guild which soon everyone follow.

* * *

"Welcome back!" the Master of Fairy Tail greet Lucas. Kure stand on top of Lucas' head and thought to himself as he glare at the drunk old man with his crimson eyes 'Drunk geezer...'. Lucas greet the Master with a blank look "Hey...". Silences fill in the air after Lucas reply until the blond ask "When did this happen? I din't see anyone injured here?".

Makarov said to Team Natsu "It just a sneak attack from the Phantom Lord. If sneak attack is all they can afford, then they're just wasting their time". Natsu become anger to the Master replies and punch a nearby wall making a hole in it "I won't forgive those bastard. I won't settle down until we go and crush them". "Discussion end!" He said as he smack Lucas' butt which surprise the blond "Nani?!". The Master then quickly run off, claiming that he is off for a loo.

Mirajane ask Lucas "Are you okay? You're staring off into the distance again". The paled blond said as he shiver "I was assaulted". His jaw was left open and drools start to come out of his hanging mouth meaning that his inner self has temporary died. In the distance, Kure is sulking in the corner mumbling "Why didn't I do anything..."

* * *

Makarov said as he look up to the three where Team Shadow Gear was been cuffed to "You can destroy the Guild as much as you want. But no father can stand idly by when his children blood is spilled". Lucas glance at the Master as he started to glow "We go to war!".

Lucas stare at the unconscious Levy, Jet and Droy. He is wearing a white dress shirt, a black collared vest with a grey cravat, black pant and brown combat boots. He cross his leg and clench his fists "Jude... If you're planning this. Then, I expect you knew about your incoming judgement". He turn his head to Kure "Watch over them". Kure bow "Hai and be careful when you're out there"

He then stand up from the stool and exit the room. When he arrive at the Guild, he found no one was around. He mumble to himself "Those idiots! At least think of strategies if you're going for a Guild War!".

He was about to turn and leave but the exit was blocked by a blue hair woman. Lucas held out his hand and it start to glow then, a white rifle with a cross appear in his hand. He point the gun at the woman "Who are you?! Are you one of the Phantom". The woman in blue said "The rain feels good, right?". 'Rain?' Lucas look outside the window and saw dark clouds surround Magnolia.

He turn where the woman was and found another man beside her. In the first glance, Lucas knew the man is an odd one. The man tilt his body in a impossible position. The man said to Lucas "I guess you're smart. I'm Sol of the 4 Elements and this mademoiselle here, is Juvia-Sama the Rain Woman of the 4 Elements and we're here to take you home". The man said without realizing Lucas was aiming his rifle both of them.

Sol continue to talk about how the Phantom Lord is going to defeat Fairy Tail until he heard Lucas shout "Shooting Stars!". When he look up he and Juvia was blast away from the guild. Juvia and grunt in pain "Juvia is in pain. Juvia thought that Lucas is just a Celestial Mage". She look up and squeak when she saw Lucas holding an orb.

Lucas warn the two "Leave now or you're going to be sent to hell!". The two quickly run away, scared to see the orb's effects. Lucas watch as they attempt to escape. Using his rifle as a bat, Lucas throw the orb toward at them making them struck with lightning "Heaven's Rage!".

Mirajane who had come out of the guild was surprise to see Lucas and saw Juvia and Sol being struck with lightnings as they escaped. Mira ask Lucas "Did you did that? Who were they?". Lucas simply replies "Yes and they from Phantom". Mira gasp "P-p-phantom! Why are they attacking you?". Lucas' Un-equip his rifle dissolve into air "They want me to go home...".

* * *

Natsu ran toward Lucas and instantly hug him surprising the others and Lucas himself. Lucas didn't hug the Slayer but ask him "What is it? I didn't even went to the Phantom Lord". Natsu release Lucas "I heard Gajeel saying something about his comrade kidnapping you but when I look for you I found no one so I thought you're still safe and you are and I'm just glad".

Lucas blankly stare at Natsu "Just a while ago, I just beat two of the 4 Elements and I guess they had failed they're mission to take me home". Natsu tilt his head "Home?". Lucas point to the poorly fixed Guild "Let's just go inside. I manage to fix a few of the chair and cover some of the hole". The others enter the Guild in silent and in pain. Natsu notice the bandage around Lucas hands "You work hard..."

Lucas sit on a barrel and sigh. Gray ask Lucas "Something wrong? Is your hands aching?". Lucas growl "Like hell it's not!" he then sigh "Well, it's just I have this feelings that this is might Jude's actions". Natsu ask "Who's Jude?". Lucas gave the others a half glance "He is my father. I ran away from home 5 years ago". Elfman, Gray, and Natsu said in shock "5 years!".

Lucas nod "Yeah, it's funny... After all those years, he decide to take me home now. Jude did all this to take me home...". Natsu stand in front of Lucas "Lucas... do you want to go home?". They stare at each other in silent until Lucas answer "No... I want to stay here. My home just bring to much memories of her's...". Lucas look at the ground and in the background Gray slap the back of Natsu's head "Good job moron! You made things worse!" "I was trying to cheer him up!"

A burst of wind caught them off guard. They turn to see Kure flying with his bat wings toward Lucas. Kure land on Lucas' lap and gave him a salute "I have return and I'm here to report that the Phantom Lord's base is walking toward us!". Lucas ask no one "Walking?...". A loud tremor cause the whole Guild to went outside and saw the Phantom Lord's base _walking_ toward them. Lucas with Kure in his arms stare at the base "I thought I already seen weird shit..."

* * *

Erza shout to the other as the cannon charge up "Everyone take cover!". They quickly did so as she Re-Equip into Adamantine Armour and gets ready to take the hit herself. Jupiter fires and Erza intercepts the full impact. The armour holds the beam, but her Magic is seriously depleted, and she is unable to get up.

Jose announce from the base "Makarov and Erza both have been incapacitated. You have no chance of Victory, now. Hand over Lucas Heartfilia, right now...". Lucas tighten his grip on Kure making him slightly choke "Like hell I will go with you and return to that place!". Jose reply "You will! And I assure you that you're Guild will be destroy if you don't". Kure jump out off Lucas' grasp and shout "Fuck off! There's no way Zairen-Sama would go with you!"

Jose and the others thought to their selves 'Who's Zairen?'. Loke who had been watching Lucas from the distance, frown. He look at his palm where Lucas' keys is held 'Zairen... Zero'.

* * *

Lucas smile as he hold his ribs "How about you kill me and see?". How did he got here? Let's just say flying toward the Phantom Lord's robot isn't a good idea. Gajeel grin and cackle as he jump up and prepare to attack the beaten blond with his Iron Club arm. The club almost hit Lucas when it was stop by a giant black claw. Gajeel turn to see a giant black monstrous cat like creature. It's fur was fully black, has two demon tail, the arm of the beast was wrapped with bandage and was wearing a **[ripped-sleeve]** tux tops. In it's hand was a large hammer with spikes.

It's swing the hammer toward Gajeel which the man dodge quickly. It's hiss and continue to swing the hammer at the Slayer direction until Natsu erupt from the stone floor making the beast step back from the Slayers. The beast went back to Lucas and tend his wound. Lucas shout to Natsu "Good luck!" then he turn to the beast "You know Kure, at least come quicker".

The beast which reveal to be Kure bow his head in shame. Lucas pat the Exceed's head "Mah! It's okay. Now, hurry up and tend my wound. Also don't forget my tea when Natsu is done". The black cat said with a deep growling voice "Yes, Zairen".

"Ahhh!" Happy who had went near Lucas, scream when he saw Kure "What are you?!". Kure turn into his smaller form "It's me, Kure. That was one of my forms". Happy shout "One of your forms!". A loud scream from Natsu caught their attention's. They turn to see Natsu on the ground near the weird machines; all beaten up.

Lucas stand up and point his index finger to the machine. He squint his eyes and aim for the machine "You always need some assistant. Don't you, Natsu?". He shout as thunder shoot out of his index finger "Celestial Thunder!". The thunder hit the machine making it explode causing fire spread around the room. Lucas slap away a few balls of fire coming toward him as he sit down.

* * *

**What will happen next? Would Natsu win? and yes, I'm too lazy to write the event that happen before the Phantom Lord appear**


	3. Visiting Home

**Continuation battle of the last chapter and Lucas finally put his foot on the Heartfilia resident after 5 years.**

**Summaries : ****Lucas 'Zairen' Heartfilia is a Celestial Mage. He try and reach his goal to collect every Gate Keys in Fiore even if it means he have to face a Dragon Slayer, enemies and such. What would this 'Zairen' will face?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Warnings: OOC, Genderbend!Lucy and cursing**

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal speaking

'Blah' - Thought

**Celestial Guardian**

**Chapter 3 : Visiting Home**

* * *

Lucas smile as he hold his ribs "How about you kill me and see?". Gajeel grin and cackle as he jump up and prepare to attack the beaten blond with his Iron Club arm. The club almost hit Lucas when it was stop by a giant black claw. Gajeel turn to see a giant black monstrous cat like creature. It's fur was fully black, has two demon tail, the arm of the beast was wrapped with bandage and was wearing a **[ripped-sleeve]** tux tops. In it's hand was a large hammer with spikes.

It's swing the hammer toward Gajeel which the man dodge quickly. It's hiss and continue to swing the hammer at the Slayer direction until Natsu erupt from the stone floor making the beast step back from the Slayers. The beast went back to Lucas and tend his wound. Lucas shout to Natsu "Good luck!" then he turn to the beast "You know Kure, at least come quicker".

The beast which reveal to be Kure bow his head in shame. Lucas pat the Exceed's head "Mah! It's okay. Now, hurry up and tend my wound. Also don't forget my tea when Natsu is done". The black cat said with a deep growling voice "Yes, Zairen".

"Ahhh!" Happy who had went near Lucas, scream when he saw Kure "What are you?!". Kure turn into his smaller form "It's me, Kure. That was one of my forms". Happy shout "One of your forms!". A loud scream from Natsu caught their attention's. They turn to see Natsu on the ground near the weird machines; all beaten up.

Lucas stand up and point his index finger to the machine. He squint his eyes and aim for the machine "You always need some assistant. Don't you, Natsu?". He shout as thunder shoot out of his index finger "Celestial Thunder!". The thunder hit the machine making it explode causing fire spread around the room. Lucas slap away a few balls of fire coming toward him as he sit down.

He watch as Natsu eat the fire and give him a thumb up which he didn't reply back due to being unconscious. Happy and Kure was left to watch the two dragon slayer fight.

* * *

Lucas sigh as he sign his name on the letter. After putting the paper in a envelope, he put it into a small box. Lucas grunt as he stand up from the chair. Kure enter his room, carrying a tray of tea with his two tails "Are you alright, Zairen?". Lucas or his other name, Zairen shook his head "Yeah... Just a few bruise". He then look out the window where a mother bird is feeding it's baby.

Kure place the tray on the desk and pour it into a cup. Lucas sit on the chair again and accept the tea "Do you think Jude would go this far, Kure?". Kure look up to Lucas "Even myself won sure, Zairen...". Lucas sip his tea "I guess I can't say that he really did it... But why would he want me back after all those years? He never did care for me at first..."

Lucas stare at a wall for 5 straight minutes and suddenly slam his tea on the desk making Kure squeak in surprise. Lucas stand up and point to Kure making more scare "Pack my bag for a one day trip!". Kure said quickly "HAI!". He quickly run and pack Lucas' bag. Lucas then grab a paper and a quill to write a quick note.

* * *

Lucas stare the mansion from a far distances. Behind him is Kure carrying his bag. When he got closer to the mansion all of the staff notice him and went to welcome him back. "Lucas-sama!". A maid went near Lucas and said with a blush on her face "L-l-lucas-sama. You're father want to see you in his study..."

Half an hour later, Lucas was dress in a dark blue tux. Kure praise the Celestial Mage with a blush on his face "Y-you look great, Zairen". Lucas glance at his appearance on the mirror "I forget that I supposed to wear this every time when I enter the house". Lucas turn to Kure and pat his head "Well, I'll be going now"

Lucas walk away leaving a madly blushing maids and Kure behind. Kure quickly follow Lucas "Matte!". Lucas stop his pace and turn to the exceed "Something wrong?". The Exceed sprout it's bat wings and fly up to Lucas face "Let me go with you!". Lucas shook his head "Well, I guess I can let you accompany me until we reach Jude's study... But when I enter, you can't come, OK?". Kure nod, dissolve his wings and follow Lucas on paws.

The two walk through the maze of halls but they were not lost. They once live here before. Lucas ask Kure "Ne, do you remember the time we spent here?". Kure nod and glance at some of the paintings "Yeah... I remember the time when I first met you". Lucas smile "Uhn! You were small that day and just hatch from the egg too right?"

Kure nod "Yeah, as I grow up with you, I become your loyal servant". Lucas laugh "You could say you are my 'servant'.". The two continue to walk by each other sides until Kure spoke up "Hey... can we visit Layla-sama's grave later". Lucas nod "Yeah, sure...". After a while, they arrive at Jude's study. Kure turn to Lucas and give him a salute "Good luck Zairen-sama!". Lucas smile and knock the door "It's Lucas...".

* * *

"The reason I need you to return is because there are a very fortunate event. The Junelle family has proposed a marriage with us". Lucas become silent; his hair was hiding his eyes but he secretly stare at his father with a slitted pupil eyes. He had been friend with Junelle's only son. He is handsome but still he is a boy. Jude turn his face toward the window "I expect you to marry your 'friend' and continue the Heartfilia business". His father doesn't care if the person he is marrying is a boy, all he want is the wealth they had.

Jude continue, not bothering to look at his son reaction "As for a heir... there's always magic that can do those. Be sure that the child is a boy, he would be the heir of the Heartfilia estate. That is all. Return to your room". Lucas clench his hands into a fist "You're mistaken father... I'm here to inform you about my resolve. It's true that I'm the one who had left. But this time I'll tell you my real feelings before I leave!".

Jude widen his eyes in surprise "L- Zairen!". Lucas chuckle "You finally call me by Zairen... You have to strive and work on your own success. It's my path that I chose to walk on, not your's to command!". He point his index finger at his father "If you ever lay your fingers on Fairy Tail ever again, I will consider you as enemy!". He rip the jacket of his tux and throw it on the ground.

He then show his hand where the stamp of Fairy Tail was on "If Layla- No Mama still alive, she would tell me to move along and do what I desire and what is right...". Jude mumble as a figure appear behind Lucas "Layla...". Lucas walk toward the door "Farewell, father..."

* * *

Lucas and Kure sigh as they pull the last weed from Layla's grave. Kure dust his paws "Now it been weeded, we should go home, right?". Lucas who is wearing the same thing he wore when he first met Natsu just nod and smile "Let's-". He was instantly cut off when someone shout his name "Lucas!".

Lucas pat Happy head after a long explanation. Natsu, Gray and Erza had a different expression. Erza ask "So you're supposed to marry a guy?". Lucas nod "Yeah, my father won't care what gender I'm marrying. He only care about their wealth's". Gray ask "So... you're gay?". Lucas look off into the distance "I'm not really sure about my sexuality, actually...".

Kure kick happy out of Lucas's arms making the sleeping Exceed jolt awake. Happy fall on the floor "What was that for?!". Kure who is clinging onto Lucas, shout "Because you're too close to Zairen-sama!". The two feline argue with each other until Lucas have to carry them.

As they on their way to a train station, Gray said with his hand in pockets "This town is quite big, we hardly realize it". Erza nod "The tranquillity of this place is quite remarkable". Lucas who is carrying his bag simply said "Oh this isn't a town. This is our estate. Jude's own this land which reach to that mountain over there" He pint at the mountain as he said so.

All of them went into a silent state until Gray and Natsu salute as they shout "All hail, Lucas!" "Speak with formality!". And just like that, everyone went into a state of sycophancy. Lucas and Kure only made a slight laughter as they watch the three temporary stated sycophancy trio.

* * *

**And so, Team Natsu went home in a sycophancy state exception for Lucas and Kure.**


	4. Returning the Stars

**A secret of Lucas and Loke has reveal...**

**Summaries : ****Lucas 'Zairen' Heartfilia is a Celestial Mage. He try and reach his goal to collect every Gate Keys in Fiore even if it means he have to face a Dragon Slayer, enemies and such. What would this 'Zairen' will face?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Warnings: OOC, Genderbend!Lucy, sexual theme and cursing [The anime is already weird]**

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal speaking

'Blah' - Thought

**Celestial Guardian**

**Chapter 4 : Returning the Stars**

* * *

"Isn't it relaxing, Lucas?" Erza ask Lucas who was bathing at a further distances. He reply as he wash Kure's back "H-hai... Erza?". The woman reply "Yes". Lucas ask Erza "Why do you drag me here... in the _woman's_ bathing area?". Erza got up from the red water **[at least it wasn't a clear water]** and reveal that she is still in her armour "Well, we need to stick together. Even if you are a boy, you still act like a girl". That his Lucas like an arrow going through his head 'Erza... I'm still a man!'

Lucas ask the woman "Why are you still in your armour? Isn't that a little bit disgusting?". Erza said in an unsure tone "Well, y-yes". She then Re-Equip from the armour, surprising Lucas when he saw the woman naked in front of him. Luckily, her bottom is still invisible due to steam. Kure notice this and wrap his tails around Lucas' eyes "Zairen-sama is not yet ready! and he is still young!".

* * *

Lucas and Kure enter their room after wearing their yukata's and saw Erza, Natsu and Gray having a pillow fight. He quickly hit away an incoming pillow with his hand. He sigh and turn to Kure "Let's go and have some drinks somewhere else". Kure nod as he dodge another pillow.

Lucas summoned Plue and the three of them walk together to a nearby restaurant. Lucas talk to the two as they walk beside each other until Lucas made a sudden stop "Hey, Plue is a dog while Kure is a cat, right?". Kure and Plue nod until another voices said "Actually, I'm a human too-pun". The three turn to the direction of the voices.

Lucas pull off his sandal and throw at the bush making a loud 'thunk' sound and a yelp of pain. Happy then come out of the bush with the sandal in his paws. He rub his head "That's hurt Lucas". Kure scold the blue Exceed "That because of your poor attempt of a prank!". Happy hiss "Well at least, I try!". Lucas hit the blue cat's head "If you are then try not to use a Celestial Spirit as a equipment". "Aye, sir!"

Suddenly, two men appear in front of them. "Hey, there a cutie! Man!" One of them said. The one with his head shaking agree "Hey, how about we go for a drink?". Lucas back away "No thank.. I'm with someone, actually". A giant yellow arrow point at the Spirit and the Exceeds. The two grab Lucas "It's okay if they come along" "Yeah, man!". Lucas said to them "I'm a guy". "We don't care, man!". Lucas thought to himself 'Humour potential overload and they don't care if I'm a guy!'

Then, the two men was K.O by a certain ginger hair. Loke fix his glasses and turn to Lucas "Are you okay?". Lucas said in surprised tone "Loke?". Then Loke quickly hide behind a bamboos "I'm sorry" he squeak. Lucas said in anger "For WHAT?!". Loke came out from his hiding places and grab the two thieves "These two are criminals and I was out to get them". Kure went near Loke and give him a suspicious look.

Lucas turn to Loke "Hey, thank for saving me and finding my keys". Loke said without looking "It's nothing". Lucas point to a restaurant "How about we go for a drink?". Loke turn to Lucas and stare at his face. Happy said as hearts appear "What a sudden coincidence!". "That not what I/he meant..." Lucas and Kure sweat-drop.

* * *

**Lucas POV**

I stare into the drink in my hand "You know... You don't have to stay far away!" I said to the ginger male who is sitting far away in the last stool. He look down and apologize "S-s-sorry". I got off my stool and sit beside him "I wanted to ask you for a while, what did this Celestial Mage did to you?". Loke didn't answer. He stare at his drink. I sigh "What I meant is what she did to you until this point?"

Loke finally turn to me "What do you mean?". I rest my chin on the palm of my hand "You know what I meant. She is not you're girlfriend. I'm guessing that she is your..." before I could finish, he hug me. I don't how to react now...

"Lucas?". I reply "Yes?". He put his arm around my shoulder while the other slide around my waist "I don't have long to live...". I kept silent and escaped from his grasp. I quickly grab Plue, Kure and Happy by their tails and leave the restaurant. I notice the look that Plue is giving him. The same look that Kure gave him; he's different.

**End POV**

* * *

Lucas climb on his bed and twirl the silver key in his hand "Gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee! Crux!". Then a metal cross with floral-like golden patterns headed spirit appear. He also has a white-haired moustache sprouting from his nostrils that also appears like tiny crosses. Happy who is sitting beside Lucas awe in amaze "So this is Crux?!".

Kure huff as he make himself comfortable in Lucas' lap "What else do you think?". Happy shout at the black Exceed "Shut up!". Lucas hush the two "I know this is sudden but I have a request. Can you use your powers to look into the Celestial Wizard that Loke was with in the past?". Crux nod and fall asleep which the blue cat notice "Lucas! He's asleep!".

Kure who is on the desk, wiping Lucas' keys with a napkin said to Happy "He is researching actually...". Happy ask Lucas "He is?". Lucas nod as he pat the Happy's head "Hai! He research by going into a deep sleep". Happy made an 'oh'. Crux jolt awake and scream making Happy hide behind Lucas. Lucas ask the cross "Did you find something?".

Crux nod "Some informations was being protected in the Spirit World even from you, Z-". Lucas quickly cut Crux "It's okay just tell me". Crux nod "The Celestial Mage that is connect to Loke was Karen Lilica". Lucas and Kure shout in unison "Karen Lilica?!". Happy ask Lucas "You know her?". Kure reply "She is a famous Celestial Wizard but she died on a job one day"

All of a sudden, Gray break in Lucas's apartment. Lucas shout as he kick Gray in the face "What the hell do you want?!". Even though he is in pain, he inform to Lucas "Loke is gone and left Fairy Tail!". "What?!" Lucas jump off his bed and exit his apartment with Kure following from behind.

* * *

Loke stare at a grave until a voice said from his back "I'm guessing that's Karen Lilica's grave?". Loke turn to find Lucas standing behind him with his arm folded. Loke look down at his feet. Lucas walk toward him "She was once your owner, right Leo?". Loke or Leo back away in surprise "How did you know?"

Lucas stare at the grave "Didn't you remember what I asked a while ago?". Loke stare at Lucas for a while and smile "I guess you are something more different. You notice my differences when you glances at me, didn't you?". Lucas nod "Yeah, a Spirit magic is different from a Mage magic. For someone like me, it's easy to see that..."

"There's a reason why you didn't went back to the Spirit World... isn't it?". Loke sigh "Yes... it has been three years too...". Lucas flinch in surprise "Three! Why haven't I been informed?!". Loke look back to the blond "What do you mean?". Kure appear beside Leo "Zairen-sama is human that is not completely normal...". Loke suddenly fall on to his knee and began to fade.

He gasp "It's almost my time...". He look at Lucas "Thank you... for letting me see a true Celestial Mage, Lucas...". Lucas grab Loke "There's no way I'm going to let you disappear. I'm not going to let the same things happen to you like it had happen to _her_!". Bright golden light surround them "Gate of Lion! Open!". Loke try to shake Lucas off "Lucas don't!". Lucas power starts surging out like never before had Loke seen. Kure grab Lucas before he was blown away by the impact of magic. Lucas shout out "Come out! I'm changing this law!"

The time suddenly stop and right in front of the three is the Spirit King himself. Kure, Lucas and Loke were unconsciously hugging each other in surprise. The Spirit King said to Lucas "Zero... It is written in the law of Spirit that killing the one who possessed them is forbidden. It's doesn't matter if it direct or indirect. Leo the Lion is no longer allow to return to Spirit World". Loke turn to Lucas "Zero? You're th-".

Lucas shout at the Spirit King "How come this is not yet been informed to me?! I'm the Celestial Guardian, Zero! Wasn't I suppose to knew. This law should be change in the name of the Celestial Guardian!". Spirit King shook his head "Old friend... Zero... That law can never be change". Lucas held out three fingers "3 years after that incident... 3 years! This is something I should know even if at that time I'm still learning to be a Guardian?! He did this for his friend, Aries!"

Lucas step forward "He's not your _old_ friend. He is your friend, right now, before your eyes! You got that Moustache Man!". Loke attempt to stop the blond "Lucas- No, Zero stop!". Using all his strength, he summon all of his Spirit at once "You can't! All of our friends would be sad! Even the other Spirits! All my friends show that they feel the same way".

Lucas started to glow more brighter blinding Loke and the other Spirits for a while. Loke feel the warm light "It's warm... and loving". As the glow die, Lucas was no longer there instead a male with dirty blond hair, golden armoured like wings, thin tail with a blade in the end and a talon like legs. Loke gasp "Lucas... You're the Celestial Guardian, Zero! The Half Demon, Half Angel!". Lucas or what he is now Zero look at Loke. Zero only wear a golden armour top which include his arms while his bottom is only covered with black tight bodysuit and two large belt buckle two cover the object between his legs. The buckle has a symbol of the letter 'Z' in a rune symbol. Zero also has a golden yellow eyes.

Loke blush at the Lucas' new form and look at the Spirit King and Lucas' Spirits who is looking at him. The Spirit King squint his eyes "If Leo would go that far... Then, the law would be an error. Seeing the beauty of bond between the Leo and the 'Zero', I'll make an exception for this incident. Leo, I give thee warrant to return to the Spirit World".

Zero smile and made a thumb up with his gauntleted claw hand "I'm guessing that I have to rewrote this law". The Spirit King grin knowing the responsibilities of a Celestial Guardian. The other Spirit cheers to Leo return. The Spirit King said to Zero and Leo "You are pardon. Be grateful for the star guidance's". He disappear into the sky and the time was unfroze.

The other Spirits beside Leo then leave "Welcome back...". Loke or Leo turn to Lucas "So... I'm a Zodiac Spirit again". He started to cry in joy. He then stand up and walk toward Zero "Thank you... Zero". Lucas turn back to his original form as a human. Lucas smile and held out his hand which Loke accept. Before Loke leave, Lucas said to the lion "You can call me Zairen but when anyone is not around, you can call me by Zero if you want. Because that is a secret"

* * *

Lucas sip his tea after a long explanation about Loke true's identity. Makarov nod in understood "I see Loke had been a Celestial Spirit. A Zodiac Spirit, in fact". Lucas nod and sip his drink. Someone place their hand on Lucas shoulder making Lucas spat his tea in Kure's face in surprise. He then grab his whip, ready to lash the person's face but stop when he saw that it was Loke-... Leo.

Lucas put away his whip and sigh "What are you doing here, Lok- Leo?". Leo grin "To see you, of course! Please call me by Loke if you're uncomfortable to call me by Leo". Kure refill Lucas' tea and turn the other 'cat' "Aren't you suppose to be resting? Your power doesn't seem to be fully return, yet". Loke nod "Yeah, like I said earlier, I want to see Lucas...".

Lucas put down his teacup on it's saucer and stand up from the stool he was seating and beckon Loke to follow him outside of the 'currently-in-repair' Guild. The others who were at the Guild only stare at Lucas and Loke as they exit. When they left, Mirajane's ears started to puff out smoke as her face redden "Is it okay if a Spirit fall in love with a human?!". Kure scream at the woman "Are you a damn Fujoshi?!"

Outside of the Guild, Loke grin as he carry Lucas bridal style as the blonde continue to whine "Put me down! Leo!".

* * *

**Fujoshi is a yaoi lover girls... For some reason I'm imagining Lucas in a dress now...**


End file.
